Shattered Visions
by Venursia
Summary: It's centered around Sora, and contains some romance but, it's not like my usual fics.


Disclaimer: Do I really need to state this? I am pretty sure you people can figure out that I do not own this anime show. Although, I do wish I did. Well not really. Well, ak! What am I doing? I am babbling again. -sigh-

****

Shattered Visions

A young eighteen-year-old hung her head low as she slowly glided over the pavement, walking home. Her eyes darted left and right. Painful memories threatened to resurface as she past an alley. She shuddered as she cast a glance in that direction. The raven-haired beauty dropped her purse and clutched her head as she dropped down on her knees.

Oh no…not again…

The pain intensified as she relived the horrible night all over again.

*******************Flashback*******************

Her amber eyes sparkled with laughter as she left Tai's house. Him and Matt had been cracking jokes that whole night. It was a good way to relax before a big test. She was glad that she went after all. 

Clunk, clunk. The sound of footsteps was heard.

She froze and looked around. Not a soul was around. Get a grip, she told herself. There is no one around, just concentrate on home. Her pace sped up, as she was about to pass an alley. She had not walked this route often because she only moved to her new house a month ago. 

All of a sudden, a figure jumped out of the alley in front of her. She screamed and tried to run away, but he was too fast, too strong. He grabbed her from behind and dragged her into an alley. His cold hand held a firm grip on her mouth, silencing her. 

"Hello Sora," the man whispered. 

Her eyes widened in fear as she was then released and thrown forcefully on the ground. She stared up into the dark eyes of the stranger. 

"Don't tell me you don't remember me? Your half-brother?"

"Kris?"

"It's been a long time," he said dangerously. His eyes held an odd glint. 

Sora began to feel worry and fear settle in the pit of her stomach.

He smiled, realizing that she was scared. Ah, fear. It certainly was a powerful thing. "Do you remember your father?"

"W-what about him?" Sora tried to keep her voice steady.

"Well he ruined my life. He raped my mother! Remember her? Ariana Lucida? Good friend of your mother? Well she was always heartbroken and sad…then, your mother moved when I was four and you were three. My mother cried and thought it was all her fault. And your mother did nothing to stop her from thinking that! She passed away a week ago and here I am." 

"I-I-m so sorry…" 

Kris grunted and continued. "It was your family that ruined my life! It was your father that raped her! It was your mother who broke off contact saying it was her friend's fault. And it was you that she talked about! It was you who she felt sorry for! She hardly paid any attention to me! Instead, she would bring you up saying how hard your life must have been with your father in jail! Well how 'bout me? What about how hard my life was?"

"So-so what do you want from me?"

"What do I want from you?" he mimicked as he pulled her painfully up by her hair. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to screw up your life!" He then threw her against the wall.

She screamed as she came into contact with the wall. She slowly turned around and her hand flew to her head. Sora tried to formulate a plan as he leered closer. Her back was now firmly against the wall.

"I know exactly what to do…" His voice trailed off, and she saw the look in his eyes. He then pinned her hands in one swift movement to the wall, as his free hand started to glide over Sora's smooth skin. "Such smooth skin…so silky…so…untouched…"

"No, please, don't do this…" she pleaded as she felt his hand snake up the skirt of her uniform.

"Why not? This is how my mother felt…and this is how you're going to feel." He then forced his hot mouth onto Sora's.

Sora gasped and tried to get her hand free, but that didn't work. She had to do something…but what? She then started choking as his tongue forced its way into her mouth. That was it! The last straw! He can't go on violating me this way! She drew her knee to his sensitive part causing him to loosen his grip.

"You little..."

Sora pushed him aside and started to run out of the alley to safety. Unfortunately, she was tackled from behind before she could get out. He then turned her around angrily and pinned her arms.

"You'll live to regret that."

Sora's eyes widened in fear. She struggled to get out of his grip but…

"Stop it!" Kris hit the side of her cheek. "Shut up!"

"Please don't…" her voice trailed. As a reply, she saw his lips curve into a cruel smile as his eyes filled with lust. 

He roughly threw her clothes aside and smiled deliciously at her.

Tears started to form in her eyes. Please God…no…what did I ever do to deserve this?

*******************End of Flashback*******************

Tears weaved a path down Sora's delicate cheeks. Why me? I wish I could tell someone…I want to but I can't.

His words echoed through her head. If you tell anyone about this, you will die…die…die…die…

That last word seemed to echo in her mind. "Oh God…please…help me through this…help me live…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai jumped in his car and turned his keys. Man it feels good to be out of here. A whole summer and then *sigh* college. Tai knew he should be happy, but something was nagging at his soul. It was Sora, his best friend. For some reason, she didn't quite seem like herself and…and…something was bothering her. 

He turned up his music and glanced out the window. He did a double take when he thought he saw Sora crying on the sidewalk. He quickly pulled over. Tai had never seen her cry, except when she thought her crest wouldn't glow. Something definitely was not right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora's chest heaved with sobs. She didn't even hear someone behind her. A hand touched her shoulder, startling her. She jumped up and moved instinctively away. She gasped, as her vision became clearer. "Tai?"

Tai's brown eyes were filled with worry and concern as he looked at her. "Sora? What's the matter? I know something is wrong. All week you seem to be falling apart. You should be happy that we're through with high school. It's obvious that something happened to you. Please, tell me what's wrong."

"I-I can't…" she whispered.

Tai gripped her shoulders to stop her from leaving. "Sora…why don't you tell me…" He gently cupped her chin and brought her eyes to meet his.

Sora was beginning to get lost in his eyes when she heard a noise in the alley. Her eyes darted in that direction and she gasped. It was him…he was here…watching me…

Tai stared at her intently and then glanced in the direction of her gaze. For a second, he thought he saw a shadow. He was about to leave her to check out the alley but…

Sora could feel her hands shaking. Slowly her knees began to give way, and then her vision blurred…

Tai quickly caught the girl in his arms. He laid her down gently and checked her pulse. What if she didn't have a pulse? No stop it, don't think like that. He turned his eyes back to her face and saw her eyes slowly flutter open. 

Sora could see a figure over her. "Tai? Is that you?" she weakly asked.

"Yes, I'm right here," Tai replied softly. "Don't worry Sora, I'm going to take you to the hospital to-"

"No! Really, I'll be fine. Just take me home please…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A figure watched the pair with vengeful eyes. He could see some boy lift a fragile girl into his car. A smile crossed his lips as he looked at Sora. Good, she deserves to suffer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai gently lowered the sleeping girl onto her bed and knelt beside her. His hand gripped hers tightly as he looked at her beautiful face. What could be troubling you? As he dropped his head down, he felt a squeeze on his hand. His head shot up immediately. "Sora?" 

Her blurry vision cleared, as Tai's eyes were the first things she saw.

"Sora! Thank God! You're okay! You had me there for a minute." Tai bent down and hugged her tightly, but felt her stiffen, as if in pain. He gently let go and looked down at her. "Sora…what's wrong? What happened to you?"

She slowly sat up and turned to her friend. "I can't tell you Tai…" Her voice broke off as more sobs threatened to choke her.

"You have to tell someone. Whatever it is it's eating away at you."

"If I tell you, he'll kill me…"

"Who Sora? Who?" He saw her close her eyes and a painful expression masked her pretty face. "Don't you see? We won't make him get you. Now tell me, who?"

"M-my half-brother Kris he…Oh God! Tai he raped me! He wanted revenge! So he raped me!"

"Oh God, Sora." He pulled the helpless girl to him and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. We'll see to it that he's put away in jail."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"But what if he tries to come after me again?"

"I won't let him hurt you. Not now, not never…"

"Tai…" She looked at him in the eyes.

"Sora…" He was suddenly at a loss for words. Instead, he gently wiped her tears away and saw her close her eyes. He bent forward and met her soft lips in a burst of happiness and passion.

For the first time since in days, Sora felt complete. She kissed back, letting her arms encircle his neck as he his hands fell to her waist. She felt the world…her pain…the attack…everything…melting away…

They pulled apart, gazing into each other's eyes. "Do you trust me now?"

Sora nodded slowly still locked in his gaze. "Completely."

"Together we'll put that bastard away."

Crash!

"Tai!" Sora gasped as she suddenly gripped Tai tightly. "What was that?"

"I don't know. Stay here, while I go check it out."

"Please be careful…" she whispered.

Tai let her go gently and place a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry. I'll be right back."

She stared at the door, that Tai had left through and hugged a pillow tightly. Please let it not be him…please God…

"Ahh!!!" 

"That was Tai," she whispered in horror. No, no, no, it can't be… Sora listened quietly, but was greeted by silence. She got up silently and listened for any kind of sound but heard none. Her heart began to beat faster as she carefully walked to the door. No sound…no movement… She cautiously stepped out and gasped at what she saw. It was Tai and he had a nasty bump on the side of his head. 

"No…Tai…please be okay…" her voice trailed as tears threatened to burst as she ran over to him. Sora quickly turned him over to check his bruise. Panic started to reach her mind as she felt something wet. She lifted his hair up and found blood. "Oh God…Tai…"

"Hello Sora."

Sora stiffened at the sound of the voice and felt the hair on the back of her neck stand straight up. "You!" she exclaimed angrily as she got up and turned around to face the intruder. "You did this to him!"

"Well, he deserved it," sneered Kris.

"Deserved it?" Sora asked incredulously.

"I told you not to tell anyone, didn't I?" He took one step forward as she took a few steps backwards towards a small table with a vase on it. "But you just didn't heed my warning, and since he wants to help you, he deserves to die."

"You're crazy." Her hands gripped the vase behind her.

Kris's crimson lips sinisterly crept into a smile of contempt. "I know, glad you finally figured that out…before you die!" He then lunged for her, but this time Sora was ready and dove out of the way. She threw the vase at him, but he too moved out of the way just in time and grabbed Sora by her neck, causing her to cough raggedly. 

She could easily tell that he was bruising her neck. The world began to get darker and darker till he just released his grip on her. Trying to catch her breath, Sora saw in horror that Tai was stirring, but Kris was over him. She tried to cry out no, but couldn't as he struck Tai on the head.

Sora got up shakily and tried to edge her way to the front door but…

In a flash, Kris was in front of the door leaving Sora with one option. She ran to the kitchen and locked the door. She cringed everytime she heard him furiously pounding on the door. The phone! Yes! I'll just call for help. She picked up the phone and gasped. No dialtone! "No!" Sora held up the severed cord. 

"Hahahahahahaha…" 

Oh no…what do I do now? He's going to break the door down any minute. Sora looked around the kitchen and her eyes lit up. That's what I'll do! She then started to climb…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With a loud crash, the door flew open and Kris stepped into the empty kitchen. "Come out, come out, wherever you are…" he taunted. He checked all the hiding places. Damn it! Where is she? Her shoes are still here! She couldn't have left…but where did she go.

He was too busy to notice that Sora was lying down on a long shelf above the door. While she saw him slip into the food closet, Sora slowly edged off and landed softly on the kitchen counter. It was a good thing she took off her shoes. Unfortunately for her, as she was getting off the counter, her hand accidentally hit a porcelain figurine down. Damn it Sora! You're screwed now. She tried to sprint to the door but…

"Oh no you don't!" screamed Kris as he ran forward and tackled her. She screamed in pain as she fell down hard on the uncarpeted floor.

"Sora?" called a sweet voice thick with worry.

"No Mama! Don't-mmph!" Kris clamped his hand on her mouth.

"I'm home honey, I had fun at the convention. Sora? Sora? Are you there? Did you scream? Can you please open up, I forgot my purse in the car." her mother called from the other side of the door.

Kris held a firm grip on Sora and covered her mouth.

Oh no…mama…what is he going to do to her? Sora tried to scream but failed miserably each time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door slowly creaked opened. A gasp escaped the lips of Mrs. Takenouchi. What happened? "Sora?" she called fearfully. She then took a shaky step forward. 

Bang! The door closed suddenly causing her to jump. When she turned around, she felt her heart stick in her throat. Kris was holding a scared and bruised Sora.

"Kris?"

"I'm glad you remember me. Did I ever tell you that your daughter is breathtaking? She and me are going to have fun. Right Sora?"

Mrs. Takenouchi watched her daughter shiver with fear. "Leave her alone. She's innocent."

"Sure she is, but it was your husband that screwed my mother! And it was you who turned their back on her!"

"I-I'm sorry. If I could go back…I wouldn't have. I regret it now…" Tears forming in her eyes.

"Ha! Like hell you would!"

"Please…"

"Oh no, I'm going to get revenge on this family. Starting with you and then your daughter," he sneered. 

She watched in horror as he threw Sora against the wall, causing her to cry out in pain. "Sora!"

"Mama…" was all Sora could manage to say as she slumped to the ground. Before Sora could do anything, she watched in horror as Kris easily brought his hand up and made contact with her mother's cheek. "No!" Sora yelled as Kris pushed her into the china cabinet, causing it to make an earth shattering sound as it gruesomely fall on Mrs. Takenouchi. Glass was strewn everywhere, as Sora saw the china cabinet covering her mother, except for her face and right hand that escaped.

Kris smiled at his handiwork as Sora ran over to her mother. "No…Mama…" Sora choked as her tears streamed down her face.

"Oh Sora," her mother began, as she weakly, yet lovingly stroked her daughter's cheek. A look of pain briefly crossed her face. "I love you honey. I-"

Abruptly she was cut off by Kris pulling Sora up by her hair. "Sorry to break this up, but you need to die and Sora needs to be with me." He continued to pull her away, but Sora kneed him in the stomach in an attempt to get away. Unfortunately, Kris was too fast and tackled her roughly. He smiled lustfully down at her.

"No! Haven't I suffered enough?" Sora tried to get out of his grip, but he turned her over, pinning her arms. 

"Stop you're struggling!" Smack! He hit her across the cheek but a ring on is finger caused a trickle of blood to seep out of her delicate skin. "I think you need a repeat of last time except now, we're going to your bedroom." 

"No…please Kris…don't do this…" she pleaded. Her answer was him yanking her to her feet by her hair. She cried out in pain. Helpless, that's what she was…completely powerless…there was nothing she could do now…no one that could possibly save her now… Everything seemed to be happening so fast. She was thrown onto the bed roughly. Her eyes clamped shut as she kept yelling at him to stop. She could feel his hands on her, roaming…searching…probing her body. Tears escaped her closed eyelids as she could feel him unbuttoning her blouse.

"Please stop it...For Heaven's sake Kris! You're my brother…" Sora managed to choke out.

"Half brother who had to live in your shadow my whole life!" he snapped. "I know how to stop you from talking too much," he said dangerously. Kris then let her arms go and stopped unbuttoning her blouse as he brought his hands to her delicate throat.

Sora gripped his hands, trying to pry them away but he was just too strong for her. She could see everything swirling around her as her vision became blurry and her breath threatened to leave her body lifeless. Her eyes began to close and then everything went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Takenouchi was struggling to hold onto life, but with the internal bleeding, she knew it was only a matter of time. She had requested to one of the doctors to get Taichi Kamiya near her. A soft noise made her weakly turn her neck to see who it was.

Tai numbly walked over to the dying woman. He gently took her hand in his. "Mrs. Takenouchi…"

"Taichi Kamiya, thanks for coming. I wanted to thank you for saving Sora's life. I know how much you two mean to each other. Don't wait forever, tell her when she awakens and tell her that I'll always love her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voices…so many voices…all floating around her…they sounded familiar… Where am I? Why can't I open my eyes? What's wrong with me? And where's my mama? Is she okay? Is she still alive? And Tai? Is he dead? Am I dead? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai gently touched the bandage on his head as he headed to Sora's hospital room. He felt a dead weight drag his feet down as he knew what he had to do. Slowly, he approached the door. His heart flew to his throat as he looked at her, his best friend. Never in his life could he imagine Sora so fragile. She seemed so…lifeless…helpless… It had now been three days, and her cuts were healing at a remarkable rate. HE bent down at her bedside and held her hand.

A squeeze on his hand caused his head to jerk up quickly. Sora began to stir. Tai watched silently as her eyes fluttered opened.

"T-Tai?"

"Yes Sora, I'm right here," he replied softly.

"Where am I?" 

"You're at the hospital."

"You're okay?" she asked worriedly.

Tai just stared deeply into her eyes.

"Tai? Why don't you answer me? What's wrong?"

"Oh Sora! I've never been so scared in my life! I thought you were going to die! It's been three days now!" Tai hugged her gently and helped Sora up into a sitting position.

"Three days?" she asked. "Did you save me?"

Tai didn't answer.

"You did, didn't you?" When Tai didn't answer, she pressed on. "Why Tai?"

"Because…because you're my best friend Sora…"

"Oh," she said hurtfully.

"And I'm madly, in love with you."

Sora blinked a few times as she looked up into Tai's eyes. She could see the sincerity in his eyes. "Y-you love me?" She began to get lost in his eyes.

"Here, let me show you what I mean." Tai then leaned forward and met Sora's soft lips.

Sora's eyes widened at the feel of his lips pressed to hers. It was not what she expected. She thought it would be like Kris's kisses, but no…this was different. Sora then gave into the new warm feeling that coveted her soul as her lips melted into Tai's. Shivers traveled up her body as the kiss deepened. She reveled in the feeling of his strong arms around her and taste of the passion and love that she never knew existed. Her arms wrapped around Tai's neck, pulling him in closer. 

Tai was so relieved that she kissed back. She was so wonderful…her lips were so sweet…hair so soft…beautiful inside and out. He felt like he was in Heaven, kissing her tender lips. 

Slowly they broke away. This was their first kiss. Tai stared deeply into her shining eyes. He then felt lead, nagging at his heart. 

Sora's eyes saw something in Tai's. "What is it Tai? Something's not right…What's wrong?"

"Sora, your mother is alive, but barely hanging on for life. She has internal bleeding and will not live much longer. She told me to tell you my feelings and tell you that she loves you."

Tears sprung up to her eyes. "No…I-I have to see her," she whispered. 

Tai gently picked her up and went to her mother's room, which was close by. He lowered Sora gently and helped her to steady herself. Tai held her hand as she took small steps to her dying mother.

"Mama?"

Mrs. Takenouchi's eyes opened slowly. "Sora…"

"Oh mama!" Sora cried as she flung her arms around her mother. 

"Shh…It's all right," Mrs. Takenouchi soothingly told her. 

"How can you say that mama?" Sora's eyes no longer held her tears back, as she pulled away to look at her mother.

"My daughter, my sweet, sweet, darling, I love you with all my heart. Please live each day to the fullest. I'll always be watching over you…"

Sora watched in horror as her mother's eyes closed for the last time. "Mama?" she fearfully asked.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Sora saw the line on the screen drop to a straight line.

"Mama? No mama! I love you! Please don't go! No, no, no, no!" She then collapsed on her mother sobbing. Her only family member…gone…orphaned, that's what she was…so alone…so empty…

Tai gently pulled Sora away and held her as she cried. "She's gone Tai! That bastard did that! He killed her! My mother! She's gone Tai! What am I going to do? I have nothing to live for!" She continued to sob.

"It's alright Sora, everything is going to be okay. You still have-"

"Damn you Tai! It's going to be okay? How? Tell me Tai! How?" Anger burned in her eyes.

"Sora…" Tai pleaded.

"No! Leave me! Leave me here! Leave me alone!" Sora tore past him, ignoring the pain she felt as she ran. She heard Tai call after her. Sora continued to run and run till she was out of the hospital. When she stopped, she found herself in her kitchen and wondered how she had the strength to run so far. She fell down on her knees gasping for breath. Although she was weak and exhausted, Sora managed top open a drawer and pull out a knife. She then ran her finger along the sharp, jagged edges. An escape…yes…that's what she needed, a way to get out of this world of pain and injustice. She gripped the handle with both hands and plunged it into her stomach. Pain ripped through her body as blood trickled out. "I'm sorry Tai…good-bye my love…" she whispered before everything became dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai frantically ran after her, but she had gotten a good lead on him. He stopped thinking to himself, Where would Sora go? "I know! Her house!" Hmmm…I'll have to take a shortcut. Tai's powerful legs pounded on the pavement. He hurriedly opened the door to Sora's house and gasped at what he saw. It was his angel, lying in a pool of blood with a knife impaled in her stomach. His insides turned as he ran to a phone to get help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The loud sirens of the ambulance rang through the air as it came to a stop. Tai watched as they took his beloved away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai held his head in his hands as he waited for the result.

"Ahem. Mr. Kamiya."

Tai looked up to see a doctor. 

"I'm Dr. Pearson. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Tai gripped his heart. No! She can't die on me!

"Ms. Takenouchi is in intensive care and could die soon if she doesn't get a blood transfusion. She's already lost too much blood. We have only an hour to find a blood donor with the rare blood type of O+ before she dies."

"I'm not a blood donor, but I have O+." Hang on Sora, you're going to be alright.

"Well then, let's get started immediately."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai slowly woke up. "Ohhh…" he groaned. He was so weak from the loss of blood. He glanced over to see Sora's pale face. His bed was somehow close enough so he could touch the end of Sora's bed. His eyes glistened with tears as he looked at her frail figure. His eyes glanced at her heart monitor and his eyes widened as he looked at the screen. Her heartbeat was getting weaker. Tai's eyes began to water as he knew that Sora was slipping away and had no intention of living. Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked at her. She wants to die! No… Through his tears he saw a white light engulf her body. "No! Stop it!" he yelled at the light. "Please, spare her life! Give her the will to live! Please, don't make her die…she doesn't deserve to die…if only you would take me in her place. Please, I am begging you…I know she wants to die but I am begging you to let her live." 

"Is that right, Mr. Kamiya?" boomed a loud and commanding voice. 

Tai looked around wildly asking, "Who said that? Where are you?" 

"I am up higher than you can see. I am neither dead nor alive. Nor am I an angel." the regal voice boomed. 

Tai's eyes widened as it dawned on him. He looked towards the light and gasped. "You're-you're-" 

"Yes, I am Him," the voice replied.

"So then you heard me?"

"Of course I heard you dear boy. Your words were straight from the heart and the meaning behind it was pure. Am I to understand that you love Sora so much that you are willing to trade places with her?" 

"Yes," Tai said with no hesitation. 

"Then so be it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The darkness swirled around Sora as she ran through the long foreboding tunnel. But the more she ran, the more she saw her mother…her mother slowly dying…

Tears rolled down her face as the image faded, showing her and Kris in the alley. She let looses a desperate scream as she saw herself getting rape. "No! No! Leave me alone! Let me die! Just let me shrivel up and die in peace! For Heaven's sake, end my life!"

She turned on her heels and started to run like there was no tomorrow. She closed her eyes, trying to make them memory fade, but it kept popping up till she fell on her knees crying and shaking. As her face fell into her hands, a bright white light streamed down in front of her. She gasped in fright as she fell back on her but and slowly crawled backwards with her eyes fixed on the light. "W-"What?"

"Sora," said a voice.

Is that? Can it be?

"I am merely a being from Heaven, an angel," spoke the light.

"An angel? How can that be?" she asked in shock. 

"I've come in your greatest time of need. You seem to be struggling with yourself, am I right?" She saw Sora nod and continued, "And you want to die? Is that why your body isn't fighting to live?"

"Yes, there's just too much I can't handle anymore," Sora whispered.

"Sora, you have your frien-"

"I don't care! I have a father who's in prison, a dead mother, and to top it off, I've been robbed of my innocence. How do you think I should feel?"

"What about Tai? You love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do and that's why I want to die. I couldn't bare it if I was responsible for more suffering, especially his."

The light began to flicker. "I'm sorry dear but something else has happened. Looks like your time is not yet up." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Sora…" He closed his eyes, allowing tears to stream down his face. He then felt something brush up against his hand. He opened them to see Sora taking his hand in hers.

"Tai…"

"Sora…"

"Why did you save me?"

"Sora, I had almost lost you before and I was not about to let you take your own life."

"Oh Tai…I don't know how I'm going to live anymore without my mother…I don't want to…"

"That's not what your mother would want and that's not what I want. You dying is probably my worst fear and nightmare. Because if you died, then I would die. I love you," Tai said as he smiled gently. He began to feel weaker as he struggled to maintain his smile.

Sora was speechless as she stared into his eyes and understood that she almost made the worst mistake of her life. She closed her eyes, still holding onto his hand but noticed that his grip was starting to slacken. Sora's eyes snapped opened immediately. "Tai?"

"Sora, I'm sorry, but my prayers have been answered because now it's my time and not yours…I will always love you…I'll be waiting for you on the other side…please don't forget me…and-and live your life out-"

Tai's voice was cut short as his hand slipped out of Sora's grasp and his eyes closed for good. 

"Tai! Tai!" she screamed.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

"Nurse! Nurse! Get in here! Oh no…please Tai! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One year later, on the anniversary of his death, Sora placed a rose on his gaze and knelt down in front of it. "Oh Tai…I didn't forget you my love…I just wish I thought about what I was doing. If I didn't try to kill myself, then you'd still be alive and by my side. As you can see, I kept my promise to you. I'm still alive, thanks to you. Oh Tai, I miss you so much." A solitary tear fell from her eye and hit the rose. 

-----------------------------

The End

-----------------------------

****

Well that's it folks. I hope this wasn't too poorly written.


End file.
